Little Secrets
by SternEinFeuer
Summary: Prussia wrote a letter when he was behind the wall. Many years have passed and it's found by one of the people who was never meant to read it. This is a light Spain/Prussia, rated because of Prussia's mouth. Trying something new here, so reviews are nice


Antonio was sitting out on the patio in the back of his house, drinking lemonade. Yes, lemonade. Without alcohol. It was too hot out for that. Fanning himself he picked up the book he'd found tucked away in Gilbert's room the last time he was there. Oh, maybe three days ago. It looked old, and Spain at the time thought it would be a nice read. And with Romano being out with his brother, he decided maybe he'd read this worn book.

The cover had nothing on it. Or, it no longer had anything on it. It was so old that any words had been rubbed away. It was leather bound, the pages yellowed with age. Just the kind of book the Spaniard liked. He'd never seen anything like it in Germany's house though. Austria's yes, but not Germany's. Ludwig always kept newer book in his house. And Gilbert never kept any in his room. So, that caught Toni's attention first, then the age of the book, and the fact it was partially hidden under Gilbert's bed. Okay, maybe it was completely under the bed, but Spain was lying on the floor at the time and saw it. So, he took it. And now here he was, drinking lemonade, old book in hand. Finally, he put his beverage down and opened the book. A piece of paper fell out, catching the Spaniard's attention. He looked down at his lap that had a folded piece of paper, then back at the book. It was in…Russian? This worried the man, knowing Prussia's complete dislike of anything Russian. So, why was it in his room. And what was with the folded papers? Closing the book, Antonio put it in his lap and unfolded the papers. Jade eyes opened wide, seeing the names at the top of the papers. No, not papers, it was a letter. A letter to him and Francis.

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert was sitting at the desk in Russia's office. He'd been there for fifteen years. Fifteen goddamned, abuse ridden years. Today, he'd been woken up by a less than happy Russia who brought him to the office. He expected another beating, rape, something. But instead, a pen and a few pieces of paper were thrust into his hands. He was told to write a letter to his brother, and one to his closest friends. The one to his brother was short, expressing his love and forgiveness to his little brother. He couldn't stay mad at him, hadn't stayed mad at him. Ludwig had been brainwashed by Hitler, and he knew he'd done wrong. The next letter though, was full of anger Gilbert had kept buried for many years now. Anger he just realized he had too much of.<em>

_Spain and Francis,_

_I want you to know you're as dead to me at that cold wall separating my brother and I. My hate for you is unmatched, and if it wasn't for the fact that I have no military power, I'd attack you both, I'd kill you. You would feel just as empty as me. No, I wouldn't kill you, I'd hand you off to Russia and watch as he made you scream. I'd watch him as he broke ever bone in your bodies, and smile the entire time. I wouldn't stop it._

_France, you are no longer Francis to me. You're just another face in this crowd of betrayers. You backstabbed me and others. You can't fight your own battles. Hell, Austria could kick more ass than you, and he's a fucking woman! That hair you're so proud of, if I ever get out of this hell hole, I'm going to rip it out of your head, one strand at a time. And I'll keep doing it. You were my friend and you fucking signed my life away. And don't give me that "I had no choice" because that's bull fucking shit! You were an "allied" power! You could have said no! I was one of your good friends! I hope you fucking die in a hole! You are nothing to me anymore. Nothing!_

_Spain, you, you think what I wrote to France is bad? What I want to do to him is nothing for what I want to do to you. I'm not low enough to threaten Romano. But I will take everything you have and leave you with nothing. Then I'll leave you in Russia so he can use you as his next pet. You can live for years under him you…I have no words for how horrible you are in my eyes. France's betrayal isn't anything like yours. We've been friends for so long. We were the best pirates together. I hate you. I hate you so much your name makes me want to break things. Rot in hell._

_The way too awesome for you,_

_Prussia_

* * *

><p>Antonio sat there, his hand over his heart. Was that really how Gilbert felt? Did he still feel that way? If not, then what had changed? So many questions went through the Spaniard's head at once and he just looked at the letter, reading it again. No, no, this couldn't be. Standing up, he went back into the house and put on sandals. He grabbed his car keys and opened the door, running into the Prussian he was about to go looking for. For a minute, jade and scarlet eyes locked onto each other, Antonio's questioning, and uncertainty slowly filling Gilbert's eyes. He recovered quickly though, smirking as usual.<p>

"What, you want me that bad Toni? I know I'm the sexiest man alive, but no need to drool so much." He chuckled, though it sounded forced. Shoving past Spain, he went through the house, going outback. Antonio had a pool, whatever just happened could be forgotten about. That was, until he saw the old book on the ground, old looking papers in the seat, and remembered Antonio's look. "N-nein… he didn't…" Gilbert said softly and went over to the chair, gingerly picking up the papers. His eyes widened and he shook his head, reading his old letter. He didn't even know why he'd kept it, but he had. The Prussian sat in the chair, hanging his head before his blood boiled and he stood, tearing the letter and turned to find the Spaniard. That wasn't too hard though, because Antonio took the opportunity to step outside after his friend. "Y-You! You fucking took this from my room! Fucking asshole! There is a reason this was hidden!" He yelled at the other as he came forward.

There was fear in those green eyes, fear and worry, but it couldn't be helped. Hate wasn't something to be thrown around lightly, and Gilbert never had before. He never randomly hated someone, never hated them for no reason. Antonio didn't move when he was hit. He didn't flinch away. Somehow, he knew Prussia needed to do this. He was his best friend, and something more, if only felt by Spain. When Gilbert pulled back to hit him again, Antonio took that moment to step forward and pull the other close, into a tight embrace. All movement ceased for the moment. It was like the world stopped with them. Then it started again with a chocked out sob from the albino.

"Amigo, you hate me?" Spain asked softly, getting more chocked out sobs and a vigorously shaking head. Sighing, Antonio ran a hand through silvery white locks and pulled him inside where they could sit, out of the sun. Once inside, he sat, pulling Gilbert down next to him. The two sat in silence, sniffles coming from the former nation.

"Nein Toni, I don't hate you. I didn't then. I just… needed someone to blame." Came the soft reply many minutes later. "How unawesome of me, crying and all that shit. Blaming my best friends when they really had no choice. I meant to burn that, and the book. But, I never got to it. I kind of forgot about it actually." He chuckled and looked at his Spanish friend. "You know, if it weren't for Romano, I'd have tried to date you." He said out of the blue, catching Toni off guard. The trio was known for being together all the time, but never serious. Not when they were such close friends.

"Romano, si, my little tomato. You know, we dated for a long time. But somewhere along the way, he decided he didn't want to be together anymore. He lives here, but he doesn't love me. He's my roommate who sleeps with Francis." Gilbert cringed for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Romano and Francis? That's…"

"Wrong." They finished together and laughed. Tension gone for the moment. It was wrong, thinking of France and the other Italy being together. Probably gave the poor man hell. The thought made Gilbert laugh and he laid down on the couch, putting his head on Antonio's lap. A light chuckle left Antonio and he ran his fingers once again through the silky hair again. "You know Gilbert, we could always try that."

"Huh?" Came the half awake reply from Gilbert, and Spain chuckled softly again.

"Dating, we can try it. Now sleep, we'll talk again later…" The Prussian didn't need to be told twice. Turning on his side, he fell asleep with fingers running through his hair, and the possibility of having someone he wanted as much as beer or wursts.

* * *

><p>AN:

So, Prussia/Spain. There's not much of it, and I for one find it my favorite crack pairing. This was a try at it, and if it seems liked, I could try an actual serious one with these two. So, reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
